El gran teatro: La otra cara de la moneda
by 3str3ll4
Summary: ¿Y si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra forma? Sigamos esta historia con la versión de Vieri de Pazzi.
1. Romeo y Julieta

**Aclaraciones:** Assassin`s creed no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro. Los personajes no son mios. Etc...

**Nota: **Es probable que actualice semanalmente, tenía ganas de escribir esto y planeo hacerlo hasta el final. No soy una experta en narración ni nada, de antemano me disculpo por las posibles incoherencias, intentos fallidos por entregar una lectura confortante, y sangrado de ojos por si existieran faltas de ortografía. Sin más que acotar, y si aún quereis, podeis proseguir.

* * *

><p>Vieri palideció, cualquier otra persona hubiera gritado, entrado en pánico, se hubiera puesto a llorar, e incluso hubiera golpeado al hombre frente a él. Pero él no tenía tanta libertad, de haber respondido a sus impulsos como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona, de haber mostrado cualquier reacción a sus palabras, de haber emitido cualquier sonido, estaría muerto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue palidecer. Para su buena suerte Rodrigo dio la espalda a los demás miembros para mirar por la ventana, y, por su parte, él se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa y todos los demás miraban expectantes a su Maestro, la única persona que lo pudo ver fue Jacobo, pero seguramente lo pasaría por alto…<p>

"¿Estás bien, Vieri?" O no. En ese momento cada templario presente vuelve los ojos hacia el más joven, esto es nuevo: incluso Francesco, por un leve segundo, aparenta tener cierta curiosidad por lo que pueda ocurrirle a su primogénito.

"No es nada, creo que hoy bebí demasiado vino" Se escusa, y parece funcionar puesto que de inmediato Rodrigo recupera el aliento para seguir con su discurso de la grandeza de su orden, Francesco hace un gesto despectivo e ignora al muchacho.

"Disponemos de poco tiempo, pero está todo ya preparado, mañana será enjuiciado Giovanni Auditore junto a dos de sus hijos" Algo en la mueca de Rodrigo lo hace dudar ¿Está feliz? ¿Enojado?

"¿Dos? Ese hombre tiene tres hijos varones, no dos" Interrumpe Francesco.

"Solo hemos capturado a dos de ellos, pero el tercero… No, ese será una presa fácil" Vieri se responde que está feliz, el hombre corpulento rompe a reír con estruendosas carcajadas, el pequeño Pazzi quiere, de pronto, cortarle el cuello regordete.

"¿Por qué los niños?" El padre Maffei parece angustiado, por lo poco que sabe, fue por culpa de aquel fraile que la captura de Giovanni fue posible, la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, los demás lo miraban como si fuera un loco.

"Aunque el más pequeño no puede ni correr, según me he enterado, los otros dos están en pleno entrenamiento, si es que aún no los han iniciado, el mayor tiene 20 años, es más que probable que ya haya sido iniciado, o, al menos, esté a punto de hacerlo ¿Realmente estaría, padre Maffei, dispuesto a correr tanto riesgo?" Algo dentro de Vieri se estrujó. Federico era mayor que él por tres años y él ya había sido iniciado ¿Todo este tiempo el Auditore se acercó a él en busca de información? No, se negaba a creerlo, reconocía que era una buena estrategia, después de todo ¿Quién poseía más información de la orden que un miembro de esta? Pero no quería pensar en aquello, desde el primer día la duda estaba allí, pero ahora no es el momento, traicionado o no, Vieri se sentía angustiado.

"Si solo uno de ellos podría, cuando mucho, ser un Asesino ¿Por qué los otros dos?"

"Porque puedo" Sentenció con simpleza. La mesa guardó silencio.

Vieri no prestó atención a lo que decían, y por varios minutos su mente quedó en blanco escuchando apenas murmullos lejanos de lo que sería el canto de victoria de los mayores, al menos hasta que Alberti, curioso como pocas veces, preguntó aquello que tanto temía cuestionar "Dinos, Rodrigo, ¿Quién es el Auditore faltante?" Vieri volteó de inmediato, estuvo a punto de arrojar los documentos frente a él al suelo.

"Me parece que es su segundo hijo, debes conocerlo, Vieri" El nombrado se estremeció, la adrenalina era tortuosamente liberada, sentía que el hígado le explotaría ¿No podría referirse a…? "Tiene tu misma edad, Ezio me parece que es su nombre" No, no era él, era su hermano.

"Hay que matarlos a todos" Sentenció con un gesto que a su padre se le antojó repulsivo ¿Por qué si Federico moría el resto de la familia quedaría impune? Rodrigo, ajeno a sus conclusiones, sonrió divertido.

"A todos" Secundó el Borgia. Francesco sonrió, Uberto y Maffei desviaron la mirada, los demás hombres alabaron a Rodrigo, Vieri sintió que se ahogaba.

Un guardia entró en la habitación "Los tenemos, _messere_, los hemos llevado al _palazzo Vecchio_"

"Comprendo" ordenó al guardia retirarse y luego se dirigió hacia Uberto "Presiento que muy pronto tendremos una cita con cierto personaje, lo mejor será que lo encontremos allí" Alberti asintió, Rodrigo se volvió al resto de la orden "La reunión por hoy ha terminado. _Que el padre de la sabiduría nos guíe_"

"_Que el padre de la sabiduría nos guíe_" Respondieron a coro.

"Podéis retiraos" Vieri fue el primero en irse, necesitaba aire con luz del sol le sentó bien; Sabía perfectamente que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos presurosos y su mente aparentemente apagada lo llevaron a la piazza della signoria, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a frente al altar donde en algunas horas Federico y su familia serían ahorcados. Maldijo entre dientes, pero no retrocedió, aunque parte de él quiso hacerlo.<p>

Su cuerpo se movía de forma automática, con pasos pesados subió hasta la torre, las palabras de sus padre ¿O eran las de Rodrigo? Resonaban en su cabeza "Para mañana no quedará ningún Auditore vivo"

Por fin llega a la puerta. Decide que no quiere entrar, que no quiere ver a Federico golpeado, sangrando, con tal vez un hueso roto. Da media vuelta.

Un guardia lo mira con curiosidad, seguramente se pregunta acerca de su comportamiento tan extraño, una sola mirada de advertencia hace callar las palabras que ni siquiera han salido de su boca. El Pazzi ya no se regocija por el temor del guardia.

Huye, camina por Florencia sin rumbo fijo, pero sus pasos lo guían nuevamente hasta el palazzo, apenas ha reunido el valor suficiente y entra, tres guardias disimulan el hecho de que han jugado ajedrez en lugar de hacer su trabajo, por el momento Vieri lo dejará pasar "Federico Auditore, ¿Dónde está?" Pregunta escupiendo las palabras tal como ha hecho antes con otros prisioneros.

"Está en la torre"

"Llévenlo a la sala de interrogación" Los hombres se estremecen, Vieri es un sádico, todos lo saben, temerosos de su ira corren escaleras arriba, el joven se dirige a la sala de interrogatorios, prepara varios instrumentos, de pronto el látigo se siente muy bien en su mano. La puerta se abre y tres guardias escoltan a un muchacho algo mayor que él. "Déjenlo, yo me encargo" Nadie recrimina nada "No quiero interrupciones"

Cuando la puerta se cierra Vieri aprieta el látigo con más fuerza, aún no se atreve a mirar a Federico ¡Maldita sea, era un Pazzi! ¡No podía temer por algo como un asesino herido! Casi pudo oír la voz de su padre. De inmediato volvió la vista hasta el mayor.

Tenía efectivamente algunas magulladuras por el rostro y lo que alcanzaba a ver por el torso descubierto, quien sabía lo que encontraría debajo, pero al menos no tenía heridas serias. La puerta estaba sellada con llave desde afuera, lentamente le quitó los grillos de las muñecas para luego dejarlas caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado cuando unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon.

"Hola, Vieri" Sonrió con esa mueca bobalicona que tanto lo cautivó… No, se corrigió, que tanto le molestaba, porque… ¡Porque era Federico, y Federico lo molestaba!

Quería golpearlo, vaya que quería golpearlo, pero una mancha roja que asomaba por la camisa entreabierta lo hizo cambiar súbitamente de opinión.

Con desesperación le desnudó el torso, Federico quiso detenerlo pero la mirada angustiada de su amante lo hizo cambiar de opinión, ayudó a remover los botones. El pecho, tal como la piel expuesta, estaba pintado con horrorosos tintes azules y morados, pero fue el corte desde el ombligo hasta el pectoral derecho el que derramó la sangre que antes llamó su atención, sin saber porqué, tocó la herida. Federico se mordió los labios, dolía, vaya que dolía, pero era Vieri, guardó silencio por SU Vieri.

Se rió ¿Realmente era su Vieri? El silencio se hizo demasiado tortuoso. "¿Tratas así a todos tus prisioneros?" La broma de Federico hiso que Vieri quisiera golpearlo, pero no lo hace, quiere preguntar, eso sí, cómo es que puede lograr estar tan tranquilo cuando solo quedan horas, cómo no se desmorona, pero guarda silencio.

Los ojos castaños están más opacos, la sonrisa de su rostro no alcanza a llegar a ellos, luce demacrado, Federico a envejecido años en solo una noche "Mentiroso" Federico parpadea confuso, "dijiste que no me dejarías"

El Auditore sonríe tan jovial como siempre lo ha sido para el más joven, tan relajado como siempre lo ha recordado; el otro teme perder ese recuerdo, puede ser la última vez que pueda verlo así "Estoy aquí, aunque debería pedirte que me lleves junto a mi hermanito"

"Lo envié a la celda de tu padre"

"Qué considerado" Bufa sarcástico, de pronto Federico lo rechaza, y le duele, aunque comprende el rechazo, se siente traicionado. Vieri está limitado, liberar ahora a Federico a Giovanni o a Petruccio sería condenarse a sí mismo y a los Auditore, cualquier orden extraña iría, de inmediato, a parar a los oídos de su padre, y, aunque no lo fuera, habían demasiados guardias que, aunque temían la ira de Vieri, temían aún más la de Francesco. Por el momento cualquier intento no serviría de nada.

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo" Dice por fin "Si pudiera ya no estarías aquí" Completó en un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar, Federico lo miró de regreso y Vieri le salta encima. Lo necesita, necesita esto y Federico también porqué corresponde el beso desesperado del otro.

El castaño toma el control, el otro acepta el contacto gustoso, los amantes se entregan el uno al otro por última vez.

Horas más tarde Vieri sabe que debe partir, sus ojos están irritados, y, aunque su ropa está bien puesta y se la ha ingeniado para peinar su cabello, mantiene cierta aura de ansiedad que ni su rostro inmutable es capaz de ocultar.

Unen sus labios una vez más, es un beso corto y amago.

Vieri ya no resiste, corre fuera de la sala, ordenándole a los guardias el llevar devuelta al prisionero a su celda "Ni un solo rasguño, lo sabré" Logra pronunciar, se ha puesto en peligro con esa orden ¿Pero no ha corrido peligro toda la noche?

Federico devuelta en su celda golpea la pared con fuerza, su padre se sorprende al no encontrar nuevas heridas, pero no dice nada, Petruccio ha llorado e hipea contra el pecho de su progenitor. Aún no ha amanecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: S<strong>e aceptan críticas (Si son constructivas, tanto mejor), chocolates, flores, doujinshi slash o yaoi, galletitas, y más cosas bonitas.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	2. Hamlet

Si existe un error ortográfico o histórico notable, mis disculpas.

**Aclaraciones:** AC no me pertnece

* * *

><p>Las puertas retumban por el peso del golpe del pueblo florentino, si aún no se agrietan en cualquier momento lo harán, era una suerte que estén fabricadas con la mejor madera que el dinero manchado de sangre y sudor de los campesinos de Florencia pueda comprar.<p>

Vieri despierta, justo a tiempo para ver cómo, desde el momento en que decidió tomar una siesta y no salir con su familia, se dio otra oportunidad, una dolorosa segunda oportunidad. Presuroso se acerca a la ventana, alertado por el sonido perturbador y casi armonioso del enorme tronco que utilizan los pueblerinos para destruir los seguros de la entrada y los gritos que lo acompañan en cada golpe.

Enseguida ve cómo un lujoso coche es asaltado apenas entrar en su campo se visión: dos mujeres son sacadas a la fuerza entre tirones de cabello y patadas. Los guardaespaldas, adivinó, huyeron a la primera oportunidad de verse libres del peligro de la venganza del pseudo débil.

Con espanto e ira observa como el cochero, ese bastardo infeliz y traicionero, apretaba la mano con el que, reconoce entre el gentío, es el vendedor que abastecía, hasta el día de ayer, de carne a su casa.

Carroña traidora.

Como si una fuerza divina sonriera a esa familia en desgracia, hombres, que figuró como de la guardia privada de Lorenzo de Medici, apresan a las damas y las guían lejos de las garras sedientas de sangre.

Su corazón se estrujó cuando alcanzó a ver como uno de los vestidos de su madre se encuentra desgarrado y la pierna que queda visible libera tanta sangre que un charco se va formando a cada paso que da. Viola había soltado una de sus cintas y la tendió hacia un guardia, quien la miró con desprecio y le retiró la mano de un golpe. La madre niega lentamente, apenada, y con el trozo colgante de falda hace un nudo rápido sobre la herida a modo de torniquete. Uno de los guardias la empujó al terminar su labor, ella apenas si puede mantener el equilibrio, solo guarda silencio y sigue caminando.

Las puertas abriéndose con fuerza lo sacaron de sus meditaciones. Está perdiendo el tiempo, si quiere salir con vida debe huir ¿Pero dónde?

Toma una bolsa de dinero, la mochila preparada con los víveres necesarios destinada para el viaje del día siguiente, y un abrigo.

Si bien la mansión está desierta de personal, alcanzaba a oír, procedente de los pisos inferiores, el estruendoso sonido de una masa enfurecida dispuesto a cazarlo. No puede arriesgarse a salir por la puerta principal.

Tomó las escaleras de servicio que daba directamente al establo, el lugar está vacío. Sin tentar a su suerte, elige al caballo más vigoroso de su colección, un semental azabache con una mancha blanca en la frente que solía recordarle la luna menguante. Se apresuró en ponerle la montura, y cabalgando a Nero huye raudo de la ciudad.

Sabía que en algún momento debía de abandonar Florencia, el viaje sería al día siguiente, su hermana y su madre habían salido en un pacífico paseo para ver las calles, de aquel que fue su hogar por tantos años, antes de marcharse, y esperaban, después de los últimos acontecimiento, que fuera un última vez, pero no de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Ese fue el día en que el destino dio otra oportunidad a la familia Auditore, eso, o la intervención humana. Alberti estaba a punto de ordenar la ejecución del hijo menor de la familia, Petruccio, cuando el mismísimo Lorenzo de Medici entró en escena. Como resultado, padre e hijos se vieron liberados y los papeles de los conspiradores fueron revelados, los templarios comenzaron uno por uno a ser cazados.<p>

Uberto fue el primero, ni se enteró cuando ya había sido encarcelado, no pasaron horas antes de su ejecución; Rodrigo, y nadie sabe cómo, se esfumó y nadie encontró en Florencia rastro alguno de su presencia. Fue una cuenta regresiva cuando las influencias de Lorenzo, que anteriormente fueron suficientes hasta apara actuar contra el Gonfaloniero, se movieron para guiar al pueblo a adelantar lo que años más tarde, aún no en esta época, se conocería como "La Conspiración de los Pazzi".

Cuando obtuvo noticias del juicio de sus parientes en Florencia y de la muerte humillante que recibió su padre, Francesco, Vieri se encontraba en la Toscana. Para él ya no era una batalla Templario/Asesino, esto era algo personal. Lorenzo de Medici y sus aliados pagarían lo que le hicieron a su familia, así tuviera que pasar sobre una legión de mercenarios para hacerlo.

"No es bueno que te sobre exijas, Vieri, el esfuerzo físico es importante, pero no olvides que si no descansas lo suficiente puede ser perjudicial" Jacobo le hablaba con ese tono paternal que siempre quiso encontrar en su padre, pero no podía dejar de ver en ellos los ojos azules también de Viola, su hermana, que siempre lo miraba con comprensión. Ni un segundo pasaba después de tener tales pensamientos que se reprochaba a sí mismo, los ojos de Viola lucían alegres por la ignorancia, los ojos de su tío, en cambio, se ven tristes y sabios.

"No puedo detenerme ahora, tengo que entrenar ¡Tengo que matarlo, tío! ¡Él tiene a Viola y a _mamma_!" Refuta cubriendo su pecho desnudo y húmedo por el sudor, con su usual túnica azul "Por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer… Nunca me perdonaré si no puedo darles paz"

"Te vas a matar antes de llegar ¡Ellos son asesinos, tú eres un crío!"

"¡Soy un Templario! ¡Cómo tú! Pero esto no es acerca de esta lucha que nunca tiene fin ¡Es sobre honor, sobre familia!"

"Solo quiero que reflexiones. Hijo mío, las decisiones no se toman enojado, esas decisiones tienden a ir a mal"

Esa fue la última charla que tuvo con el único miembro vivo y libre que quedaba de su familia. Jacobo fue llamado por Rodrigo ese día, pero jamás regresó.

"¿Quién fue?... Maestro ¡¿Quién fue?!" Fue el grito que se escuchó por toda la casa, a solo un segundo de recibir la noticia del asesinato de Jacobo.

"Calma, Vieri, si gritas así no podré expresarme con claridad" Vieri guardó silencio, pero se removió nervioso, Rodrigo ignoró el poco decoro que tenía su subordinado para morderse el labio "Nuestro encuentro fue al aire libre, creímos que era más seguro, el lugar estaba atestado de guardias, pero no fue suficiente… El ataque iba dirigido a mí, pero Jacobo se interpuso. Murió sirviendo a la orden, deberías de estar orgulloso" Vieri aprieta los puños, libra una batalla consigo mismo para contener las lágrimas.

"Lo estoy" Logra articular, su voz pasando de quebrada a una neutral a medida que habla "Pero esto no quedará así, quiero sangre, Messere Borgia, quiero venganza, mataré a cada hombre, perro y bestia que ose dañar a mi familia.

"Lorenzo de Medici" Nombra, aparentemente inconsciente, el Borgia.

"Ese será el primero"

"En ese caso… sé quien dio muerte a tu buen tío, Vieri" El nombrado fija en él su vista cristalizada, la chimenea chirria por las minúscula explosiones de la madera, Rodrigo reposa pacientemente en el sillón, frente al fuego, que antes perteneció al difunto dueño de la casa "Es el chico que íbamos a ejecutar" Vieri quiso hacerse el desentendido, sin querer creer las palabras ajenas "Tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, justo sobre la nariz, ¿Lo conoces?"

"Sí" Afirma luego de unos segundos con voz firme, su pecho le duele "Federico" Pronuncia con dificultad, saboreando con asco cada letra y sonido "Su nombre es Federico Auditore, y él, junto a su familia, serán mis objetivos"

"Maravilloso, sí" Ríe el mayor, burlón más que alegre "Pero poco convincente"

"¿Poco convincente? Lo haré, ¡Los mataré y traeré sus cabezas como trofeos!" Ruge. Rodrigo, incómodo de un momento a otro, se para y rodea la habitación para acabar en la ventana, el más joven omite los comentarios, para él es un alivio que su maestro quite su enorme trasero del sillón de su tío, que espera, pueda descansar en paz.

"No los matarás, lo sé, son más fuertes de lo que pretender ser… Son como una plaga, nunca mueren y son demasiados para acabarlos todos a la vez; pero" Hace una pausa para sonreír con arrogancia "con paciencia, y aplastándolos de uno en uno, se puede llegar a exterminarlos" Vieri, que por ningún instante se movió de su lugar, parado junto a la chimenea, lo mira de reojo, curioso, pero por ahora el fuego le parece más interesante que cualquier cosa que su maestro pueda decirle "Pero tal vez te pueda ayudar a matarlos" Se volteó a verlo, el Pazzi hace lo mismo "Juraste lealtad una vez y fue a mí, soy tu Maestre, y mientras viva me debes honor… ¿Estás dispuesto a subyugarte ante mí una vez más?"

"Lo estoy"

"¿Llevarás a cabo cada tarea que te confiare, aunque ello ponga en riesgo tu vida?"

"Lo haré"

"¿Aceptas sufrir las más terribles torturas sin soltar una palabra? ¿A pasar por las penas más grandes y aún así mantener la lealtad a tu señor?"

"Lo acepto"

"¿Afirmas estar dispuesto a traicionar, mentir, robar, matar y torturar solo para seguir nuestros deseos, míos y de la orden?"

"Lo afirmo"

"Vieri de Pazzi, ¿Juras lealtad a la orden que una vez te acogió y que te ha vuelto a abrir las puertas para conseguir un único objetivo en común?"

"Lo juro por mi vida"

"Entonces, hijo: Que _el padre de la sabiduría nos guíe_"

"_Y que su fruto alimente nuestro camino_" Vieri se arrodilla y besa la mano de su señor, el Borgia sonríe con una mueca avariciosa que el menor ignora por completo. Su corazón palpitaba producto de la excitación –Nunca estuve solo, la orden siempre estuvo a mi lado- piensa. Cuando Rodrigo le acaricia la cabeza en un símbolo paternal, supo que si le ayudaba en su venganza, sería su siervo más fiel.

"¿Conoces el proyecto "Il Lupo"?"

"Mi padre nunca mencionó tal cosa"

"Es comprensible, aún estaba en los inicios del proceso de planeación. Nuestro deseo era criar a un niño con la formación Asesina, tendrá las mismas habilidades, fuerza y agilidad… No…" Se corrigió "Il Lupo será mejor que ellos" Su mirada codiciosa recorrió el delgado pero trabajado cuerpo de Vieri "Pero aún el niño es solo un bebé, y necesitamos averiguar la mejor forma de entrenamiento"

"Seré el muñeco de práctica" Afirmó sin rencor, Rodrigo niega lentamente.

"Para nada, serás el antecesor de Il Lupo, su modelo a seguir y su instrumento de contención ¿Comprendes?"

"Creo entender: Quiere que yo pruebe el entrenamiento de Il Lupo para comprobar que sea efectivo, y, en el caso de que lo sea, que fuera su modelo a seguir, ejemplo y figura paterna"

"Exactamente. Así, cuando te enfrentes al asesino de tu tío, no estarás en desventaja ¿Aceptas, no es así?"

"Acepté el día en que le juré lealtad por segunda vez"

"Perfecto entonces, excepto por un detalle: Me parece que debo llamarte de otra forma"

"Si me lo permite preguntar: ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tu nombre ya no es visto con buenos ojos. Para la orden y para mí siempre serás Vieri de Pazzi, hijo de Francesco de Pazzi, ambos, miembros de nuestra…" Carraspeó "_Humilde _comunidad, pero para el resto del mundo tu nombre será…"

"Burattino"

"¿Burattino?" Se burló Rodrigo "Te queda" Burattino enmudeció "Sobre todo después del asunto del mensajero"

"Lo sabe…" Susurra sin darse cuenta.

"Lo supe desde el primer día, pequeña marioneta. Sucumbiste al pecado y enviaste a un mensajero para avisarle a Lorenzo. Tomaste malas decisiones. Lorenzo te traicionó y capturó a tu familia, y sobre el hombre al que perdonaste la vida… La espada de su padre guió la muerte del tuyo, mientras que su hoja se preparaba para acabar con la de tu tío" Burattino se mordió los labios para no gritar ni llorar de cólera, las heridas seguían sin cicatrizar, y la traición de los Asesinos pulsaba fuerte dentro de su pecho. Rodrigo se alegró al notar aquella reacción dolida "Pero ahora, hijo mío" Le levanta el rostro con un fingido afecto que a Burattino se le antoja muy real "Tienes la oportunidad de redimirte, de abrazar el credo y aceptar este nuevo camino" Burattino se inclina nuevamente, y como un mantra que escapa de sus labios, pronuncia el credo. "Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana al amanecer, tus tutores llegarán en unas horas, hasta entonces prepara tus cosas, tu habitación está al final de estas escaleras"

Burattino mira las largas escaleras que bajaban hasta la altura de los subterráneos de Roma, los peldaños son negros producto la humedad y la mugre y las paredes se oscurecen por el moho "¿Es conveniente permanecer en San Gimignano?"

"Más que Forlì, más que Florencia, más cómodo y práctico que Venecia y menos predecible que Roma. Además el peligro está solo en la ciudad, en los alrededores, a campo abierto, no tienen donde ocultarse"

"A campo abierto mataron a Jacobo"

"A Jacobo lo siguieron desde la ciudad, además fue marcado como objetivo. Tú no corres peligro, incluso entre los miembros de la orden tú has muerto el mismo día que tu padre. Solo yo y tus mentores sabemos que tu destino aún no está completo, los demás serán avisados a su debido tiempo"

"¿Puedo saber si en parte fue por ello el cambio de nombre?"

"Tanto por ello como por comodidad"

"¿Es, acaso, más sencillo llamar a un arma humana con el nombre de un objeto?"

"Mucho más sencillo" La expresión de Burattino debió decirlo todo, puesto que Rodrigo de inmediato se aclaró la garganta para preguntar "¿Hay algo más que te atormente, hijo mío?"

"Lo hay, maestro, ¿Qué…" Hice una pausa para formular mejor la pregunta "¿Qué será de la fortuna y las propiedades de mi familia?" El mayor meditó un momento.

"Una pregunta muy ambiciosa para la situación en la que estás, sin embargo, no es del todo mal recibida. El 75%, hablo del dinero en la cuenta de Florencia, han pasado a formar parte del tesoro de Lorenzo, pero he logrado salvar el restante, hablo de las cuentas en la Toscana y Roma, pues el dinero de Forlì hace mucho fueron transferidas"

"Nunca creyó conveniente entregarme demasiada información" Menciona sin querer, refiriéndose a Francesco.

"Era algo innecesario, Forlì rompió todo contacto con los miembros de nuestra orden.

"Eso sí lo sabía… Debí suponerlo"

"Debiste, pero ya no tiene importancia. En cuanto a las tierras, la situación se complica, Tu palazzo en Florencia fue quemado hasta los cimientos y los campos fueron reclamados por…"

"Lorenzo"

"No te equivocas, la mayor parte se perdió, pero aún queda en San Gimingnano los territorios de tu tío. Ha dejado todo el dinero en tu nombre, la mansión es legalmente mía, pero te pertenecerá en su momento. Los campos que logramos salvar están bajo el nombre un sujeto inexistente, pero te serán entregados por nosotros cuando cumplas los 21 años, no antes"

"¿Es allí cuando regresaré a vivir?"

"Solo como un residente más en San Gimignano" Advierte.

"Comprendo… Era todo lo que necesitaba saber…"

* * *

><p>Desde ese día Burattino entrenó duro y con resultados espléndidos para alegría de sus tutores. Habiendo recibido antes cierto tipo de entrenamiento su formación constó sólo de pulir sus habilidades. Ya no era tan corpulento cómo antes (Si es que alguna vez lo fue), pero sí más fuerte. Sus músculos se afinaron al tiempo que su flexibilidad aumentó y se volvieron firmes por el uso del hacha, la espada y el cuchillo.<p>

Sus pasos podían mezclarse con la quietud del suelo y su respiración con el murmullo del viento. Era lo más cercano a un asesino que sus maestros lograron formar.

Lo único que lamentaba, pensó mientras vigila los torpes intentos de Il Lupo, el menor de 6 años de edad que tenía bajo su cuidado, de subir por el techo del establo, era que en esos años no creció, como esperaba, un solo centímetro, incluso, aunque sabía que era imposible, le pareció encoger un poco.

"¡Mira papá! ¡Lo hice, lo hice!" Llamó el menor sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escucharlo llamarle por ese apelativo lo hacía sentir culpable.

"¡Bien hecho, figlio! Has aprovechado muy bien tu entorno, pero para la próxima, si no es necesario, nunca utilices un cajón tan deteriorado como el que has utilizado para jalarte en la viga de abajo. Si te caes, y no hay nadie para recogerte, podrías lastimarte"

"Está bien, padre…" Responde un tanto desanimado. Burattino no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo cuando Francesco le recriminaba no terminar un trabajo a la perfección.

"Ven, le ayudo a bajar" Extiende ambos brazos, dispuesto a recibir el cuerpo pequeño, Lupo niega casi como un loco y corre por el tejado para saltar a una pila de heno amontonada al lado de un caballo negro y vigoroso.

"Mis maestros dicen que debo bajar solo" Sonríe radiante.

"¡Hora de cenar!" Grita la cocinera y tanto Il Lupo como Burattino, quien es arrastrado por el niño, se presentan de inmediato "Oh, señor Vieri, lo lamento, fui tan descortés, no sabía que estaba aquí…"

"He regresado a ver a mi hijo" *Es hora de que se crea el cuento* omitió mentalmente.

"Le prepararé algo de inmediato" Dice para desaparecer camino a la cocina.

"Eso me pasa por llegar de improvisto" Murmura. Il Lupo, que todavía sujeta su capa, lo mira con sus ojitos a punto de estallar de la emoción "¿Sucede algo?"

"¡Estoy feliz!" Burattino enarca una ceja "¡Lo primero que has hecho ah sido venir a verme!" El adulto no lo resiste más, y cómo si realmente fuera un padre amoroso, carga al niño y así lo lleva hasta el salón comedor.

Aaa

El rostro dormido y calmo de Il Lupo le causa ternura, el infante, ni bien terminó de cenar, cayó rendido sobre la mesa. En momentos así tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que ese niño no era hijo suyo y que esta no era sino una misión que como cualquier otra que debía llevar a cabo para vengar a su familia y redimirse de la traición y del error que cometió al perdonarle la vida a esos hombres.

Con cuidado acunó al niño dormido entre sus brazos, por un momento no le importó que la sangre de sus venas no corriera en las ajenas, lo siente propio, y eso, en vez de asustarle como era usual, lo conforta.

"¿Eso que veo en tus ojos es cariño?" Burattino se sobresalta y con la misma rapidez que se dio la vuelta, entrega al pequeño a la niñera que apareció, supuso, al mismo tiempo que su amo.

"Messere Rodrigo. Lamento que me haya visto en ese estado tan…" Mueve los brazos intentando explicarse, Rodrigo no se lo permite.

"Patético" Completa "Burattino, sabes bien que esta es solo una misión, Il Lupo sabe que no eres su padre"

"¿Lo sabe?" Pregunta lo obvio con ira naciente. La culpa lo carcomía por mentir a un ser todavía inocente, durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, no más de 3 semanas al mes en promedio para completar su entrenamiento si comprometer el aprecio del menor, siempre se preocupó por aquello ¿Y ahora resulta que lo sabía?

"Era obvio y necesario. Tú eres el instrumento de contención ¿Pero qué contención tendrías para él si él te odiara? Tus maestros y los suyos son los mismos y eso facilita que puedan estar juntos, en unos meses más tendrás 21 y heredarás lo que queda de la fortuna de tu tío, completarás tu entrenamiento y tu verdadera misión comenzará. Il Lupo solo es una misión segundaria, pero necesaria, pronto tú mismo deberás buscar tiempo para estar con él y encontrar la forma de ganarte su cariño ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si entrada la adolescencia descubriera que no eres su padre? La misión sería una pérdida de tiempo… en cambio, si sabe que lo adoptaste, lo criaste, vestiste y alimentaste, el podría considerar la idea de afecto filial y te querría como su progenitor real, y una vez logrado ese lazo de confianza es bastante difícil de romper si no se encuentra traición alguna"

"¿Quiere que el niño confíe en mí? ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Además, la orden es suficiente para contenerlo"

"Lo es, sí… Pero si él ve la figura paterna en ti, y tú pereces en el campo de batalla…"

"Es un arma de respaldo... ahora entiendo" Pero no lo hace realmente, hay hilos que se niega a dejar encajar y eso lo perturba, Rodrigo notó su malestar.

"Tu madre siempre quiso ser abuela"

"Hablas en pasado…"

"Ha muerto" Vieri quiere gritar, eso no se lo esperaba, pero Burattino mantuvo la compostura.

"¿Cuándo ha sido?"

"Fue a principios de este mes, mis agentes me lo han comunicado esta mañana"

"Quisiera saber el estado de mi hermana"

"Devastada, solo eso. Está protegida por mis hombre y a salvo gracias a ello"

"Tengo que sacarla de allí…"

"Paciencia, Burattino. Si vas ahora no lograrás nada. Sigue el plan al pié de la letra. Eso incluye no sentir afecto por Il Lupo" Agregó antes de salir tan silencioso como llegó. Burattino sabe que se retiró a dormir en sus aposentos en la planta superior.

No encariñarse con el crío, seguir el plan, esperar. Antes de dormir sale a dar un paseo, uno muy largo, tal vez entrenará un poco, debe aprender a movilizarse con más velocidad, como siempre que salía de casa, se puso el antifaz para ocultar su identidad.

Miró, antes de salir de sus campos, la mansión en la que vivía Il Lupo, era más grande que el lugar donde vivió después de la muerte de Jacobo. En esa casa, exceptuando a su maestro y sus tutores (Estos últimos solo por un corto periodo más) era el amo y señor. Allí ya no tiene que aguantar esa húmeda y fría habitación de sótano, ni tendría que soportar el "entrenamiento extra", aunque eso fue idea suya, de cuando aún no consideraba al niño como algo más que una misión tediosa. Ahora que su hijo, como poco a poco lo va considerando, ya está crecido, le falta poco para vivir el sufrimiento que él vivió; desde ya se siente orgulloso de él, aunque Lupo pasaría por el mismo dolor, las cicatrices demoran en formarse y escosen como el infierno (fue allí cuando se vio forzado a aprender primeros auxilios), por momentos no quiere seguir guiando los pasos del menor a lo que él mismo consideraba "la horca".

Camina hasta alcanzar a ver a lo lejos los muros de la ciudad, y solo entonces sacude de su cabeza esos pensamientos que lo atormentan. Rodrigo tiene razón, no piensa con racionalidad.

Se trepa a la primera casa que encuentra apenas atravesar el muro, y comienza a correr por los tejados, procurando siempre subir a los edificios más altos y saltar hacia una pila de heno, tal como los asesinos hacen. Se siente bien saltar y sentir el viento rozando su rostro mientras la adrenalina fluye por sus venas, aunque no tanto como la sensación que tiene al escalar y llegar a la cima.

Apenas sale del fardo se pone la capucha, no niega que extraña sus antiguas ropas, su boina y túnicas quedaron reemplazadas por ropas ligeras de combate, sin armadura, y una capucha que, aparte de cubrirle el rostro, acaba en una capa, al menos su atuendo es azul, y le permite esconder sus armas a la perfección.

Vuelve a escalar la casa siguiente, esta queda cerca de una estructura bastante alta. Un deseo arrebatador le impulsa a subir y lanzarse desde allí, es el lugar más alto de la ciudad y la vista es de ensueño.

Ni bien llega a asomar la cabeza sobre el techo, tiene que aferrarse del tajado para no caer. Por la estructura de enfrente alcanza a ver una capucha blanca que resalta entre las tejas rojas, no pensó un solo segundo más, antes de seguirlo.

Burattino es rápido, pero el asesino lo supera por mucho, y al cabo de un rato pierde de vista la mancha blanquecina entre la oscuridad de la noche. Buscó por cada callejuela y tejado, pero no obtuvo resultado, el bastardo encontró la forma de esconderse. Frustrado, resuelve volver a su villa, después de todo, la luna ya alcanza su máximo punto más alto y mañana a primera hora comenzará su entrenamiento con mayor intensidad. Los métodos de sus tutores le parecen obsoletos al apreciar tan de cerca los movimientos del enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** No estoy particularmente familiarizada con Il Lupo, pero necesitaba la escencia de ese personaje, como sea, será alguien importante para la trama o al menos esa es la idea...


	3. Fausto

Lamento la demora, y me excuso al decir que fue culpa del trabajo y de viajes inesperados con la familia, solo hasta ahora he podido editar este capítulo para subirlo, por lo ue, al igual que los anteriores, dista mucho de ser perfecto.

Con respecto a las fechas de actualización, que prometí serían cada semana, para evitar problemas de tiempo, seran cada dos -Es demaciado, pero soy muy lena al momenro de encontrarme tiempo para escribir. pido disculpas tambien por ello.

**Aclaraciones: **AC ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sin mas que añadir, sirvase a leer si gusta.

* * *

><p>Burattino se propuso recorrer sus nuevas tierras, años atrás, cuando Jacobo aún vivía, ya había pisado cada hectárea montado en su fiel Nero, pero ahora, tal vez por el recuerdo lejano de su tío acompañándolo, tal vez sea por el cambio de estación -Siempre visitaba a Jacobo en verano y ahora era invierno-, o simplemente era ese sentimiento de ser dueño legítimo de un lugar en el que por muchos años no fue más que un usurpador -sobrino del amo, pero jamás el amo-, pero aquel sitio en el que permaneció durante 4 años hasta la firma de su herencia, le resultaba muy diferentes a los campos de Jacobo.<p>

Tras unos árboles, Lupo, su hijastro, observa –O al menos eso intenta- minuciosamente cada uno de sus pasos, lo más seguro es que en cualquier segundo saltará de entre la vegetación con la intención de tomarlo por sorpresa.

El infante lleva siguiéndolo desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral de la puerta, avanzando sigilosamente -con el silencio de un elefante estresado- hasta encontrarlo "Desprevenido" en campo abierto.

Se da la vuelta dándole la espalda, cuenta hacia atrás. Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡Ya! De un rápido movimiento aparta la imitación de cuchillo en madera y atrapa a Lupo antes de que rebote contra el piso.

"¡Papá! ¡No! ¡Me has atrapado!" Grita, quejándose, entre risas. Burattino lo baja hasta el nivel del suelo y deja que el infante juegue a su alrededor, hoy es su día, también el día de vacaciones (Pedidas por él) de su hijo, no dejará que nada ni nadie se encargue de arruinar su dicha.

Primero iría a por Marcello Medici, el sobrino consentido de Lorenzo. Será presa fácil, aunque tiene claro de que no es bueno atacar con demasiada confianza, como cuando hizo desaparecer a Paolo Munito, el guardia que no le prestó atención a las heridas de su madre.

En esa ocasión actuó solo alentado por la casualidad y no pensó jamás lo complicado que se pudo volver -y que se volvió-.

El guardia viajaba tranquilamente por San Gimignano, no vestía sus atuendos profesionales, y por las miradas desconfiadas que lanzaba alrededor se estaba escondiendo de algo o alguien podía ocultarse de él. A Burattino se le antojó un aperitivo muy previo al plato fuerte.

Entonces siguió al pobre despistado a un callejón bastante apartado. Allí pudo notar como dos hombres sin ningún tipo de disimulo escoltaban a quien marcó como su objetivo. Por sus movimientos altivos y firmes, para nada comunes entre los movimientos tímidos y torpes de los campesinos, dedujo fácilmente que los harapos que utilizaban en ese momento construían un -pésimo- disfraz.

¿Qué harían guardias encubiertos en San Gimignano? Era lógico que Lorenzo quisiera mantener vigilados sus territorios, especialmente aquellos que una vez pertenecieron a los Pazzi, pero ¿Por qué ocultarlos?

Burattino llegó a la conclusión de que poco y nada le importaba. Midió sus posibilidades: Entre los tres fácilmente podían reducirlo en cosa de segundos, pero él contaba con una gran ventaja, él conocía las calles y callejones tan bien, o incluso mejor, que como ellos conocían las de Florencia.

Le tomó tres segundos. Uno en encontrar el ángulo correcto, antes del secundo se ocupó clavarle el cuchillo a un guardia directamente en la cervical, y, para el tercero, esperar que el otro escolta cruzara el estrecho camino hasta donde él estaba y cortarle la cabeza de un tajo.

El último hombre, Paolo, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Alertado por los cadáveres al caer regresó sobre sus pasos, listo para dar batalla. Gran error. Burattino descubrió, un segundo antes de repetir responder la amenaza, el collar que su padre le regaló a su madre en su último aniversario. Un collar de oro con un enorme medallón de plata con la forma de una paloma en pleno vuelo sosteniendo en el piquito algo que asemejaba la forma de una rama de olivo. Dos agravios en su contra…

Fue un detonante para recordar sus años mozos no tan lejanos. Él solía ser un sádico en su tiempo libre, claro está, cuando se trataba de atraer la atención de papá -algo que por cierto jamás dio resultado- , pero lo importante era que conocía los puntos débiles de la gente, sabía generar suficiente dolor para una agonía pero nunca para la muerte, podía decidir con facilidad que herida sería lo suficientemente profunda para lograr sus objetivos

¿Por qué no recordar algo más de esas épocas ahora?

Guiado y auxiliado por sus instintos más primitivos fue sencillo desarmar a su víctima. Acorralarlo para que no pudiera huir fue más complicado, pero lo compensó en el momento en que la cuchilla rozó la piel por vez primera.

Para cuando terminó Paolo aún respiraba, le costaba por el gorgoteo de la sangre queriendo escaparle por la boca, pero seguía con vida. Si tenía suerte moriría de gangrena en un par de días, de lo contrario, ya lo encontraría y terminaría el trabajo más tarde. La última opción no le molestaba tanto, concluyó al final.

Por desgracia, su diversión era demasiada y se desvió del ambiente mientras _jugaba_, antes de que se diera cuenta era rodeado por seis guardias locales, atraídos por el llanto y el griterío anterior del medio muerto bajo sus pies.

Esa sí fue una batalla difícil, apenas si logró salir ileso de allí solo con su máscara partida de un corte que de ir con el ángulo correcto, prometía ser mortal. Al menos su cara aún permanecía oculta por lo que quedaba a modo de antifaz, en caso contrario alguien podía reconocerlo.

Su error le costó que el rumor de un asesino enmascarado perdurara por varias semanas -mucho más de lo que duró Paolo, quien, tal como lo predijo, murió de gangrena al no encontrar ningún doctor que pudiera cerrarle correctamente las heridas- en cuanto al collar, este permaneció oculto desde entonces en su caja fuerte; Volviendo a los rumores, luego de un tiempo nadie volvió a mencionar el incidente y por lo tanto nadie tampoco se enteró de su aventurilla.

Para este caso planeó algo diferente, mataría únicamente a Marcello, sería su carta de presentación y advertencia, después seguiría con la familia, desde los hijos hasta los parientes más lejanos si Lorenzo no aceptaba liberar a su hermana antes del fin de la primavera, era consciente que después de tal ofensa jamás cedería, además se la pondría difícil, pero seguro que mucha de su sangre derramada lo haría cambiar de opinión ¿Quién sabe? Puede que incluso si accediera liberar a Viola él decida no prolongar más tiempo su agonía.

"¿Papá?... ¿Qué piensas tan concentrado?"

"Nada, hijo" Sonrió y lo tomó de la mano "Ven. Es hora de merendar"

* * *

><p>Le tomó dos días preparar el viaje, dejar la mansión y partir hasta Florencia. Pasar la vigilancia de los guardias fue un problema menor, su apellido aún es perseguido, escupido y pisoteado, superando incluso el peso de tantos años, pero nada que un puñado de monedas y un par de campesinos que a simple vista desbordan testosterona no puedan solucionar.<p>

Mientras los guardias rompen sus filas para separar al par de brutos que peleaban como salvajes por 20 florines, Burattino se escabulle por la puerta sin ningún contratiempo.

La ciudad que lo vio crecer y luego lo rechazó a él y a su estirpe no cambió para nada en su ausencia. El panadero sintió físicamente el correr del tiempo, sus cabellos antes completamente negros ahora presentan ligeros toques opacos y grises; La florista que conoció como una niña, maduró hasta que su cuerpo se amoldó a la típica y delicada figura femenina de suaves curvas; La verdulera ahora carga a un niño de pecho; en fin… solo en pequeños detalles inevitables era visible el cambio, pero, en esencia, Burattino sabe que ningún rincón ha cambiado desde el incidente. Así como tampoco cambió el lugar donde reside su objetivo.

Entrar al palazzo Medici sería un hazaña enorme para cualquiera, eso sí, cualquiera que no cumpliera ciertos requisitos… Como una figura joven, delgada, flexible y silenciosa. De sus contactos sabe que Lorenzo está en una reunión importantísima con los comerciantes de Florencia por un asunto de acuerdo de impuestos, Macello se encuentra de visita en casa de su tío y no regresa a su hogar hasta el día siguiente. Es ahora o nunca.

La guardia se distribuye de manera uniforme por todos los alrededores, por allí es imposible trepar sin ser descubierto, atacar directamente tampoco es una opción, terminará empalado en una pica antes de tocar un solo cabello al mocoso. Necesita un plan.

Entonces lo vio, desde su lugar privilegiado sobre el muro más lejano del patio trasero, un guardia novato, tal vez de su misma edad pero mucho más inexperto -incluso el casco le queda enorme y sus movimientos erráticos son el vivo ejemplo de la torpeza-; el único problema real es el mastodonte que lo acompaña, pero fuera del tamaño descomunal del sujeto, porque realmente parece un gigante al lado de cualquiera, son el único grupo que ronda de a dos -Los costados de la casa, cada lado, es vigilado por cuatro hombres, el frente por diez y es posible que una vez adentro se encuentre con varios más- estos dos son su oportunidad.

Mira a su alrededor buscando algo que le fuera de ayuda, hay un estaque lo bastante profundo como para nadar el él u ocultar un cuerpo según sea el caso, una pila bastante alta de heno en una carreta y al lado de esta varias cajas apiladas colindando también con las murallas.

Más resuelto baja de la pared desde donde evaluó la situación, estratégicamente oculto a la vista tras unos árboles, y corre a las cajas que se encuentran más cerca. Con paciencia espera a que los soldados pasen frente a él, después de un rato nota como el más joven y novato queda atrás por el peso de la misma armadura, entonces se acerca presuroso y tapándole la boca con la diestra, le corta la nuca de un zarpazo con la otra mano, separando las vértebras y matándolo en un instante.

Rápidamente oculta el cadáver tras las cajas y corre a zambullirse en el heno, justo a tiempo, pues el mastodonte acababa de notar la ausencia de su compañero y vuelve sobre sus pasos con la esperanza de encontrarlo descansando en algún sitio como suele hacerlo con frecuencia.

Burattino recordó su entrenamiento, en los últimos años descubrieron la técnica que usan los asesinos de utilizar el heno para ocultarse, matar a su víctima y luego ocultar su cadáver ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Cuando el sujeto pasa frente a la carreta da el golpe de gracia, tal vez su anticuada daga no es tan práctica como la cuchilla de sus enemigos, pero eso sí, sabe como compensar esa carencia al momento de utilizarla.

Oculta la gigantesca figura donde estuvo oculto segundos antes, con el mismo sigilo, y previendo que los pisos inferiores estarían tan custodiados como los de su antiguo hogar, escaló la pared que le daba la cara con tal suerte que encuentra la ventana última abierta.

Al llegar al borde se descubre en una habitación ricamente decorada que reconoció, por las pertenencias, como del patriarca Medici, Lorenzo. Quiso aprovechar su suerte y robar algo que tal vez le fuera a ser de utilidad en un futuro, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomar la serie de cartas amontonadas en la cómoda, justo al lado de la ventana, oye los pasos que avanzaban hasta ese punto desde el pasillo. No quiere huir fuera, no con lo que le costó entrar, así que, aprovechando el enorme ropero, se esconde en el interior, claro está, dejando una pequeña apertura para observar cualquier movimiento fuera de sus puertas.

Esperaba ver la entrada de un guardia, o al menos de una mucama -sería lo más normal- pero por la carísima puerta de caoba, entra nada más y nada menos que su objetivo, Marcello, con el curioso paso precavido de quien sabe que está haciendo algo de carácter reprochable o ilegal.

Esto se vuelve interesante. Sin apartar la mirada lo sigue hasta la cómoda, donde el mismo estaba a punto de robar las cartas que, sin embargo, el otro ignora olímpicamente. Lo ve abrir varios cajones hasta que saca de uno de ellos una pequeña cajita, por un segundo se siente confundido, pero cuando el muchacho comienza ocultar varios de los objetos que sacaba del recipiente entre sus túnicas, supo que se trata de un joyero.

Mientras roba Marcello está distraído, y Burattino listo para proseguir con su plan, pero su suerte calla cuando, al intentar salir en silencio, la puerta del closet rechina y Marcello voltea a verlo con el rostro contorsionado por el pánico. Genial.

El chico intenta huir, pero Burattino es más rápido… tal vez no demasiado, pues se interpuso entre la puerta y el adolecente, afectivamente, impidiendo su escape, pero no pudo hacer nada por detener el grito que lanzó el otro poco después de encontrarse sin salida. Por instinto se toca el rostro, aún conserva la máscara.

Tiene poco tiempo y su víctima no tiene experiencia alguna en lucha más que el uso básico de la espada, sus manos se notan limpias y se ven suaves como las de un niño mimado, pero en todo caso está desarmado en ese instante y Burattino sabe mucho más que lo básico en cualquier cosa que ese remedo de noble supiera.

Patea al menor en el estómago quitándole el oxígeno, Marcello se encoge del dolor y la falta de aire y Burattino siente que quiere acabar esto rápido.

Aún con el otro en el suelo se pone tras él y le sujeta la nuca con una mano y la mandíbula con la otra. "No es nada personal" Es lo último que oye Marcello antes de que el _Crack_ de su cuello lo suma en la oscuridad eterna.

Deja el cadáver en el suelo, listo para salir… al menos hasta que otro imprevisto grito, esta vez de un testigo non grato lo hace cambiar de opinión.

La sirvienta no despega sus ojos de Burattino a la vez que llama a los guardias a gritos. Burattino sonríe tras la máscara, se baja del marco de la ventana, había planeado enviarla un día después, pero ahora que se aseguraba que efectivamente fuera recibida la dejaría allí, de su capa saca una carta y ante la aún atónita mirada de la mujer, la arroja sobre la cama y no sin antes darle una elegante y extraña -dada la situación- reverencia, salta hacia el vacío.

Eso fue arriesgado. El mastodonte todavía está en el heno por lo que se vio obligado a saltar hasta la laguna, la que sabía de antemano que no es demasiado profunda, pero al menos sale ileso y todavía con la energía suficiente para escalar el muro y correr por las callejuelas de Florencia dejando atrás la legión de guardias que ya está tras su rastro.

Con Marcello muerto y la misiva entregada, poco tiene que hacer ya en la traidora ciudad, además, atentó contra la familia del Gonfaloniero, no pararían de buscarle hasta que lo tuvieran en un potro con la espalda abierta por las laceraciones del látigo o una cadena. No gracias. También está el hecho de que por el momento quiere evitar el juego del gato y del ratón, por lo que utilizando un truco similar al que utilizó para entrar, se despide de los territorios más influenciados de Lorenzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Para: Messere Lorenzo de Medici.<strong>

_"Sabe quién era, no quien soy_

_Por eso está en un lío hoy_

_Con otro nombre me he levantado_

_Y una encomienda me he entregado_

_Uno a uno tomaré mi venganza,_

_Por cada pariente inclinaré la balanza_

_Usted tiene aliados y yo poseo nada_

_Pero mi lucha será bien compensada_

_Una familia entera que fue hecha responsable_

_Cuando realmente nadie de ellos fue el culpable_

_Una vieja historia en esa ciudad_

_Cara a cara nos hemos de encontrar_

_Allí veremos a favor de quien está la suerte_

_Pues ni los reyes vencen la muerte"_

_._

**_-B._**

* * *

><p>"Curiosa forma de expresarse" Comenta revisando la carta por ambos lados "La letra es la misma, pero la continuidad de los versos es casi imperceptible, esto no fue algo precipitado, tal vez se llevó a cabo con varias semanas o meses de anticipación"<p>

"¿Es el significado de la carta los que creo que es?"

"Me temo que sí. Según el escrito por cada miembro de la familia de B. que ha sido asesinado uno de los suyos será tomado en retribución, y finalizará su venganza con usted" Lorenzo escucha las palabras de Giovanni y se permite un suspiro lastimero.

"Temo por el bien de mi familia, aunque sé que contigo a mi lado mis más íntimos, y yo mismo, estamos a salvo" Giovanni sonríe y se inclina en una leve y respetuosa reverencia. "Y tú también…" Federico, que lleva todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación, da un paso al frente e imita a su padre.

"Con respecto a eso magnificencia…" Lorenzo le cede la palabra "¿A qué se refería con _aliados_? Si alguien es amenazado con una guerra es normal que este tipo de amenazas sean usadas, pero en este momento, y con todo respeto" Murmuró "Es algo solo entre los miembros de su familia y este tal B., lo normal sería amenazar que sus guardaespaldas no serían lo suficiente o algo por el estilo… No lo sé,… ¿Qué opina, padre?"

"Opino exactamente lo mismo que tú, sus versos no tienen mucha continuidad, pero parecen rebuscados, aparentemente quería también dejar en claro que sabe de nuestra existencia"

"Magdalena… la mucama" Explica ante la expresión de no entender de Federico "Describió al asesino, generalmente no confiaría en este tipo de información, pero ella ha demostrado ser de confianza. Se trata de un hombre, delgado, alto, vestido con una capucha y ropas de color azul prusiano con adornos dorados y plateados, cabello negro largo hasta muy sobre los hombros, tal vez un poco más largo que el mío. Desafortunadamente no logró verle el rostro puesto que me aseguró llevaba una máscara incompleta, y lo cito, _como las de carnaval, pero sin tantos colores_"

"Felicite por favor a Magdalena por una atención tan admirable, aunque no es mucho ahora tenemos un perfil más reducido de B.: Un noble, tiene dinero para vestir ropas teñidas y decoraciones en oro y plata, además tiene educación; Por la forma que tiene de escribir debe ser joven"

"Eso no es demasiado… ¿Sabes a quien buscamos?"

"No. No lo sé…" Se auto recrimina el asesino mayor.

Federico está inquieto, la descripción se le antoja extraña, casi familiar, pero no sabe por qué, bueno, eso es una mentira. Sabe que no tiene pruebas suficientes para aceptarlo que cree. Vieri de Pazzi seguiría siendo joven si hubiese sobrevivido al ataque en su mansión.

Nunca pudo obtener información fiable de su muerte, pero tampoco tiene nada que acredite lo contrario. Algunos campesinos cuchichean que durante el asedio, presa del temor por ser capturado, Vieri se arrojó del edificio hacia la hoguera y que su cadáver fue devorado por los perros callejeros cuando las llamas se apagaron.

Desgraciadamente, desde que escuchó este rumor, tuvo la misma pesadilla: quien fuera su amante siendo convertido poco a poco en nada más que tiras de carne mientras extendía el brazo hasta el, pidiéndole ayuda. En sus sueños nunca podía moverse, recuperando tal facultad solo hasta el momento en que de su amado no fuera más que huesos. Entonces despierta sudado, con las manos estiradas hacia la nada, habitualmente luego pasa la noche en vela y al día siguiente finge estar de tan buen humor como lo fingía la tarde anterior. Una situación lamentable para cualquiera.

Claro que también había otros rumores, que se suicidó apenas su madre fue capturada, que un tal Forilamo Carreño, un español borracho que tenía manía a la familia, fue quien lo encontró en su cuarto y, veloz como solo él –aseguraban- empaló a Vieri y arrojó su cadáver al fuego que lo esperaba en medio de la multitud, así como otras versiones más ilógicas propias de la muchedumbre ignorante que incluían algún tipo de ente sobrenatural o intervención divina; Nada demasiado creíble.

Solo una cosa era común en todas las versiones y era que Vieri murió ese día en el palazzo Pazzi. ¿Pero y si no?, ¿y si solo eran rumores?

¡Era imposible que el negarse a si mismo esa posibilidad! Alto, delgado, cabello negro hasta bajo las orejas muy sobre los hombros, y el azul siempre fue su color favorito… Pero no… Sabría Dios cuantas personas más caben en tal descripción…

La máscara… demora un poco en recordar ese detalle. De repente sabe que necesita saber quién es B.

"Yo… creo saber algo" Murmura, como si no estuviera seguro de sus propias palabras "Hace un par de meses, en mi último viaje a San Gimignano, me siguió alguien con características similares: Vestía completamente de azul y portaba una careta blanca, no alcancé a ver los bordados, así que pensé, erróneamente, que era un ladrón y lo dejé perdido antes de volver a la posada"

"Eso confirma las sospechas del principio, lo más razonable es que intentase atacarte o algo por el estilo" Razona el señor Auditore.

"Debí hacerlo, debí enfrentarlo, podía ganarle pero no quise…" Se lamenta "Al menos ya sé dónde buscar… ¡Mañana…-"

"Mañana nada, Federico" Corta su padre "Recuerda que no debes ser precipitado o puede ser tu sentencia. Tenemos que reunir primero toda la información que tengamos a nuestro alcance, hasta ahora lo que sabemos es lo siguiente: es noble o al menos tiene el dinero suficiente como parecerlo, es joven, puede o no vivir en Toscana, y busca venganza por un asusto de la familia que presume…" Se dirige a Lorenzo "Tiene que ver con usted"

"Me hago una idea" Dice luego de un profundo suspiro "He tenido muchos enemigos durante mi vida por lo que cada día estoy en un peligro constante, he sido partícipe en muchos incidentes en los cuales la justicia se ha inclinado a mi lado; Ese joven no es único, podría ser cualquiera."

"Sabe que tiene nuestro apoyo y nuestra protección, que como sabe, es recíproca y por lo tanto sin posible traición" Intenta tranquilizarlo el maestro asesino.

"Lo sé Giovanni, eres un buen hombre y sé que nunca me dejarías morir si está la decisión en tus manos, pero no me preocupo por mí, son mis hijos, mi esposa, quienes perturban mi templanza, nada me asegura que ese extraño encontrará un punto débil y volverá" Ante las palabras de Lorenzo Federico ve la oportunidad de insistir

"Padre, los temores de Lorenzo no son infundados… ¡Tengo una pista! Déjeme ir a San Gimignano ¡Déjeme investigar!"

Giovanni niega una vez más, conservando ya la paciencia por poco.

"Confío en tus habilidades Federico, y sé bien que serías capaz de encontrar a _B_ si sigues su rastro… pero por el momento es innecesario. El afirma trabajar solo, pero nada nos lo asegura" Regaña "Irás a los territorios de Lorenzo en el sur, tú y tu hermano cuidarán desde allí a la familia Medici. Nosotros procuraremos cortar las posibles amenazas aquí en Florencia"

"Tu padre tiene razón, hijo. La villa donde reside mi familia es segura, pero me sentiría más confiado si alguien capaz se encargara de su custodia" Secunda el adulto restante.

Federico asiente entonces, más obligado que gustoso. Las afueras de Florencia no son la ciudad, pero tampoco son San Gimignano.

Mientras sale de la habitación, dejando a su padre y a Lorenzo discutir en paz, siente como algo lentamente se le escapa de entre los dedos. Atraído por el pensamiento se ve las manos, y se siente peor.

Ha recordado, una vez más, un par de manos que acompañaron a las suyas en un pasado que cada vez de hace más distante. Unas manos que ya no están, que –aunque los hechos recientes le alienten a creerlo contrario- ya no pueden estar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Los versos sin continuidad fueron un intento fallido de copiar el modelo de la carta que el protagonista utiliza para comunicarse con el hombre que le arruinó la vida en el libro _El psicoanalista. _Sí, soy pesima con eso de la lírica, pero prometo practicar, o tal vez no, no lo sé.

Como sea, nos vemos el el próximo capítulo.

Bye.


	4. Otelo

Pido disculpas por no cumplir con el plazo que he prometido, y me excuso asegurando que no he tenido pc hasta el día de hoy, de cualquier forma, he aquí la continuación.

**Aclaraciones:** Assassin`s Creed ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>"Bien hecho, Burattino, hasta este momento has sabido cosechar los frutos de tu entrenamiento" Ríe Rodrigo, mostrando una larga fila de enormes dientes amarillos.<p>

"Le agradezco por sus halagos, Maestro, para mí sería imposible pensar en algo mejor" Rodrigo niega, medio indignado, medio complacido, algo tiene la actitud de su subordinado que nunca termina de agradable.

"Soy tu mentor, no gano nada con elogios y palabras vanas, haz cumplido con tu deber tal como se esperaba de ti, he llegado a oír rumores de que Lorenzo no ha dormido bien desde cierta visita. Supongo que no has tenido nada que ver ¿Verdad?" Rodrigo cruza las piernas y se acomoda tranquilamente las manos en su barriga, acabando por recostarse completa y cómodamente en el respaldo de su enorme sillón. Al otro lado del escritorio, en una silla poco extravagante, con porte elegante e inmutable, Burattino se prepara para lo que asume será una tediosa entrevista.

"Aún no saben que soy yo" El Maestre suelta una leve carcajada.

"Perfecto, prefecto…" Piensa un momento y luego de recordar al resto de sus enemigos, pregunta relajado, sin esperar nada más bajo de sus altísimas expectativas: "Y Antonio,… ¿Cómo está?"

"Herido" Responde Burattino, Rodrigo se levanta raudo a encarar a su inútil siervo, pero Vieri continua como si nada, sin dejarlo reclamar "Solo está herido, pero Rosa está muerta y Hugo es el único que puede tomar su lugar después de ella y no está capacitado para ello. Venecia está libre"

"No completamente, según tus propias palabras" Muerde con acidez, volviendo a acomodarse, esta vez, en los brazales y en una postura rígida.

"Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte, mi señor. Rosa era la luz de la vida de los ladrones de Venecia. Actualmente esa luz está apagada y sus fuerzas flaquean, están condenados a fracasar"

"O a volverse más fuertes" Medita el Borgia rascándose la barbilla, aún con el seño fruncido.

"El duxe de Venecia está tomando cartas en el asunto. Son perseguidos, tenemos su identidad y los soldados venecianos también la tienen, no es mucho lo que pueden hacer, pero al menos disminuirán sus movimientos hasta que Antonio deje este mundo"

"Has que su viaje al otro lado no se haga esperar" Ordena masticando una represalia para su pupilo, Burattino decide ignorar las reacciones de su mentor, inclina levemente la cabeza y pronuncia unas palabras de aceptación "Con uno menos nos quedan cuatro peces gordos: ¿Mario está con vida? ¿La Volpe? ¿Bartolomé? ¿Caterina Sforza?"

"Los cuatro. Mario está viejo, pero no es débil; La Volpe es de un nivel superior, incluso para los asesinos; Bartolomé es un tema aparte, pero más o menos complicado; Caterina se oculta tras las murallas impenetrables de la ciudad de su marido" Enumera tan calmo como pudo, la verdad es que se enfurece por su propia falta de progresos, Rodrigo está en una situación similar, solo que lo lleva mucho peor, eso podía fácilmente asumirse por el rojo de sus mejillas y lo pequeños y salvajes que se volvieron de pronto sus ojos, Burattino lo tiene claro, en cualquier momento el mayor explotará, pero lejos de molestarse en inventar una excusa, espera pacientemente que lo que tenga que ocurrir ocurra; él no es una persona cualquiera, la ira de su amo no lo aterroriza como lo hubo hecho una vez la de su padre. Finalmente el Borgia reventó.

"¡¿Es que has hecho algo en estos últimos cinco años aparte de amedrentar a Lorenzo?!" Grita. Burattino no cambia su expresión neutra.

"Si" Responde con tranquilidad "He investigado, perseguido y eliminado cada posible aliado de los asesinos de los que teníamos registro, además, he recreado el mismo procedimiento para hombres de los que he sospechado, la mayoría de ellos afectivamente eran espías enemigos ocultos estratégicamente en distintas ciudades. En total 24 indeseables han sido castigados entre varias comunas, sin embargo, Florencia, Forlì y Roma, son casi impenetrables para mí"

"¿Roma? ¿MI Roma?" Aúlla, Burattino está a punto de reír, pero para su bienestar físico, puede contener la mueca naciente.

"Correcto" Prosigue "La ciudad no está limpia, y, aunque es un brote menor, la plaga no tardará en expandirse" Rodrigo se muerde la lengua y finge templanza.

"Cuéntame todos tus progresos, en este momento necesito escuchar buenas noticias"

"Aunque no es vuestro aliado, y desgraciadamente no pude hacer mucho sobre aquello, Nápoles ya no simpatiza con la causa asesina, por el momento es neutral, lo cual, aunque mínimo, no deja de ser un pequeño alivio. Ferrara, Milán, Génova, Turín y Bolonia han sido limpiadas. En cuanto a Florencia… la familia Medici celebra hoy el funeral de Clarisa Orsini quien murió de una extraña enfermedad que los médicos describieron como tuberculosis, hace un tiempo fue Su cuñada Lucrecia Tornabuoni, antes su hermana Nannina de Medici, Marcello Orsini fue el primero. Para nuestra desgracia y alegría, la familia Medici no es numerosa, pero sus allegados si y, si me permite regodearme un momento, una quinta parte de ellos han perecido de las maneras más variadas"

"Me decepcionas" Sentenció Rodrigo "Pero no tengo más que aceptarlo, no has progresado tanto como podrías, pero al menos has hecho un mejor trabajo que mis soldados. No por eso debes olvidar que tu error persiste: Antonio debe morir, como cabeza de los ladrones en Venecia, Hugo tiene que ser incapacitado también físicamente, y cualquier futuro problema, debe ser eliminado"

"Comprendo" Asegura Burattino "Partiré esta misma tarde"

* * *

><p>"¿Vuelves a irte, padre?" Lupo, vestido con una versión más infantil del traje de su padre, despide a este mismo en la puerta de la mansión, tras él, la niñera, la cocinera, las mucamas y los tutores miran la escena, las primeras con un deje de ternura y los últimos con un claro gesto de reproche. Burattino mira a los mentores con un signo de amenaza en los ojos, obligándolos a ambos a desviar su vista hasta la ventana, afuera está por acabar el ocaso, al menos tendrán una buena vista mientras el amo se retira.<p>

"Sabes que debo partir, Lupo" Dice acariciando los tiernos cabellos, todavía suaves al tacto, del menor "Pero me aseguraré de regresar pronto, y esta vez, te traeré un regalo ¿De acuerdo?"

"No quiero regalos" Se apresura a contestar, luego duda antes de preguntar "…¿Te puedo acompañar? ¡Sé que puedo ayudar!" El mayor niega agachándose a la altura de su hijo.

"No, es muy peligroso para ti, pero te prometo que cuando seas más grande y completes tu entrenamiento, saldremos juntos y te enseñaré todo lo que he aprendido estos últimos años" Lupo lo piensa un rato, mira a su padre y sonríe con amplitud.

"Lo haré, papá. ¡Voy a crecer! ¡Voy a entrenar y saldremos juntos a cazar a estos tontos!"

Burattino sonríe también, orgulloso de su hijo, por una parte quiere ver las habilidades desarrolladas del pequeño, pero otra fracción de él todavía no se hace la idea de que todo esto no es más que otra misión, y que encariñarse verdaderamente con él lo haría fallar inevitablemente "Lo sé, serás un fiel caballero de la orden, hijo mío"

* * *

><p>Los imprevistos son algo que en su trabajo no se pueden evitar. Que la situación se torne difícil es algo común y el peligro lo asecha por todos los rincones. Con Antonio muerto en su propia cama y Hugo desangrándose en el techo da su misión como completa, está a punto de huir por la ventana con la fiel oscuridad de la noche como aliada, pero eso sería demasiado bueno, y cuando la puerta del cuarto del difunto se abre de golpe y un hombre corre hacia él, daga en mano, dispuesto a asestarle el primer golpe, Burattino lamenta haber tardado tanto en dar muerte al ladrón.<p>

Apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, pero lo hace, con un ágil movimiento esquiva el zarpazo y saca, justo a tiempo, su propio cuchillo para detener un segundo intento.

"Tienes agallas de volver aquí" Dice el asesino, Burattino sabe que no se trataba de ningún ladrón común, como si sus habilidades no fueran prueba suficiente, el sujeto lleva una capucha blanca sobre la cabeza y la insignia de su orden totalmente visible a modo de cinturón.

Además, la escaza luz le impide ver el rostro de su agresor, pero no es necesario verlo para saber de quién se trata, lo sabe desde el momento en que pronuncia la primera palabra, algo dentro de él poco a poco comienza a bullir.

"¿Quién eres?" Burattino guarda silencio, existe la posibilidad de que al responder el otro también lo reconozca y no está dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

"¿No vas a responderme, B?" El asesino saca una hoja oculta ¿Otra más, desde cuándo eran dos?, estuvo a punto de rozarle la quijada, o tal vez algo más si no hubiera optado finalmente de arrojarse por la ventana. Es una caída dolorosa, pero al menos resulta ileso, pronto Federico lo alcanza.

"¿Vas a seguir huyendo?" El tono de burla detiene al templario por completo. Sin pensarlo un segundo da media vuelta y encara al Auditore ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho antes? Es la oportunidad de vengarse.

Saca su espada y la presenta a su oponente quien imita el gesto, ambos en posición, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento "¿Solo será la espada?" Burattino asiente "¿No eres muy hablador, verdad?... Bien, será como quieres"

Corrieron el uno hasta el otro, ninguno quiere ceder, Federico es un haz con la espada, pero Burattino entrenó duro y antes de él Vieri lo hizo, están igualados "La persona a la que mataste era mi amigo" En ese momento las armas chocan produciendo un estridente ruido metálico, la fuerza del impacto los obliga a retroceder para buscar una mejor alternativa de ataque "Matas a gente inocente que ni siquiera sabe de nuestra existencia" Federico corre a su encuentro, reiniciando la contienda, Burattino aprovecha el momento para barrer el suelo, el mayor estuvo a punto de caer pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo para defenderse del filo que el enemigo dirigía su pecho "Te vi en San Gimignano ¿Es allí donde debo limpiar?" Nuevamente recibe silencio, el florentino ya se está hartando ¿Es que no conseguirá nada? "Mira, te mataré ¿De acuerdo? Nada personal, pero llevo rato hablando solo y ya me está tocando un poco los huevos"

El castaño toma impulso suficiente para acertar un golpe contundente, Burattino aprovecha la oportunidad para probar una nueva técnica, espera el momento justo y se agacha, sosteniéndose con una rodilla doblada 90º, estocándole el pecho con tal mala suerte que le dio justo en el cinturón, en lugar de atravesar sus puntos vitales, solo lo desequilibró lo suficiente para que acabe tendido en el suelo. Al menos es mejor que nada, el asesino ha perdido la espada durante la caída y antes de que pueda recuperarla, Burattino la pisa impidiéndoselo.

_He aquí la hora de que pague su traición_, piensa Burattino, acto seguido levanta la espada para asegurarse de que caiga con fuerza y la adelanta con velocidad al cuerpo moreno, dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia.

El metal cortando el aire rompe el silencio que se formó al terminar los choques de sus aliadas, enseguida un grito de dolor resuena por las calles desiertas a esta hora de la noche.

Federico abre los ojos tan grandes que estuvo a punto de creer que se saldrían de sus órbitas. Esa voz… ¿Por qué le resulta tan… familiar?...

Burattino retrocede por instinto, la cortada lo obliga a soltar su espada que choca contra la piedra de la calle, mira furioso a los tejados en busca de quien no solo osó herirle, sino que también evitó la muerte de Federico.

"¿Es un mal momento?" Burattino resopla ¡Malditos Auditore! Furioso se quita el cuchillo que le habían incrustado en la mano y hace el ademán de recoger su espada, pero antes de solo rozarla, algo frio y filoso rozando su garganta hace que cambie de opinión. Federico aprovechó bien la distracción de su hermano y ahora le amenaza desde una posición más cómoda que le impide cualquier tipo de escape, al menos cualquiera que le permita salir completo.

"Esta vez no te irás, B"

Ezio está en el techo acompañado de varios ladrones y su hermano mayor amenaza con acabar con su existencia en el acto, debe hacer algo o inevitablemente fallará y perderá la vida en el proceso. Lupo le regaló la navidad pasada los brazales que utiliza en ese momento, son de un material débil y lamentará perderlos, pero le servirán para escapar.

En un acto bajo y desesperado escupe la cara del hombre frente a él, Federico reacciona y él detiene la espada con el brazo derecho. Tal como pensaba, el brazal, que era más que nada una decoración, se rompe y parte del filo le atraviesa la carne.

Sujetó la herida con la mano libre y huye calle abajo esquivando, por los pelos, los cuchillos del asesino más joven. No les lleva mucha distancia ganada y aún puede oír a ambos Auditore y a los ladrones pisándole los talones, si no encuentra la forma de ocultarse está muerto.

Pero el padre de la sabiduría o tal vez la diosa del destino es piadoso con él, al doblar una calle puede ver a pocos metros, tras unos cajones, un palazzo con una de las ventanas inferiores convenientemente abierta; Burattino tiene que agradecer a quien fuera que lo ha ayudado.

Los ladrones pasan corriendo por su lado sin verlo con Ezio como líder, solo Federico frena en seco y se asoma, sospechando de inmediato, entre las cortinas.

El sonido de la sartén golpeando la aparentemente dura cabeza del Auditore por poco le hace reír a carcajadas "¡Atrevido! ¡Cómo osas husmear aquí!"

Federico, medio choqueado y adolorido por el golpe se sujeta la cabeza e intenta formular una respuesta "Mil perdones, yo… yo creí…" pero no se le ocurre nada lo suficientemente convincente "Creí que un ladrón se ocultó por aquí ¿Lo… lo habéis visto?"

"¿Acaso ves algo parecido a un ladrón? Las únicas personas en este lugar aparte de ti, somos nosotras" Federico tiene que tragar duro, otras tres damas salen a la vista sosteniendo cada una un seguramente doloroso instrumento de cocina. Lo mejor es salir de allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde para proteger su cráneo.

"Con- con su permiso… Nuevamente mil perdones" Antes de recibir respuesta corre como una flecha a seguir a su hermano, no vaya a ser que a alguna de ellas se le ocurra perseguirlo hasta los límites de Venecia.

Burattino tuvo que morderse los labios para seguir reprimiendo las risas, el corte de su brazo también ayuda para este objetivo, pero logra aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que Federico se perdiera entre las casas.

Finalmente, cuando se aseguró de que no había peligro, levanta la tapa del barril y se sacude los restos de avena que se colaron por sus ropas. Opta por tomar el camino contrario al de los asesinos.

Su espada se perdió en el patio de los ladrones y no correrá el peligro de buscarla, por ahora su prioridad es salir de la ciudad y de ser posible llegar sano y salvo hasta San Gimignano para ver a su hijo, por el camino pasará por el herrero que ya tendría que tener más que listo el presente que ha prometido.

* * *

><p>Federico es el primero en regresar de la fallida casería, así que no es del todo extraño que sea justamente él quien sea atraído por el reflejo de la luna al chocar contra el brillante metal.<p>

Al recoger el objeto que llamó su atención no puede sino maravillarse de su confección. La hoja es de plata y el mango de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes que curiosamente se juntan para formar la figura de dos delfines perfectamente simétricos, si Federico no hubiera estado tan maravillado probando el equilibrio, el filo, la velocidad y la ligereza casi perfecta de la espada, hubiera recalcado más en la enorme pista que los animales de joyas le podían hasta restregar en la cara.

Pero no, estaba demasiado sorprendido de que su ya gastada espada pudiera con una como esa, así que ignoró las decoraciones y guardó el arma reemplazándola por la propia, pensando que aunque su propia espada aún conservara el filo la hubiera cambiado, la tentación era demasiada como para dejarla pasar.

Tristemente, si bien los diamantes fueron fijados al mango para durar, los golpes que recibió durante todas sus batallas cobraron factura, y cuando el Auditore se preparó para utilizarla en una batalla no muchas horas más tarde, contra unos guardias que les querían impedir el paso, uno de los delfines se desarma quedando irreconocible lo que había sido el escudo de la familia Pazzi.

* * *

><p>Lupo de Pazzi era un niño que tuvo que madurar a temprana edad, muy cerca del momento en que comprendió que el padre que lo cuidaba no era sino más que un hombre que lo adoptó para beneficio de una orden que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.<p>

Primero sintió ira, pero del mismo modo su propio crecimiento intelectual prematuro le hizo entender mejor su situación, Vieri no tenía mucho tiempo para estar con él, atrapado entre sus cuentas secretas y las misiones de Rodrigo, pero aún así siempre se hacía un espacio para encontrarlo y mimarlo como ni Baltasar ni Flora, sus tutores, hubieran pensado en contentarlo jamás o siquiera dejar que la niñera lo hiciera.

Por eso, pese a no ser parientes de sangre, Lupo ve al Pazzi mayor como si este fuese su verdadero padre y le quiere como lo que es, su única familia. También es por eso que, cuando vio el caballo de su padre arribando a lo lejos, no contuvo sus pies y corrió a su encuentro como hace a la vuelta de cada misión.

Burattino procura entrar lo más silencioso posible al establo, sabe que no es necesario, incluso sigiloso como la noche, Lupo lo está esperando donde lo espera habitualmente, en la primera viga de la entrada, justo sobre la puerta.

Por supuesto no se equivocó, Lupo por poco se le tira encima como es su costumbre, por poco, porque justo antes de tomar el impulso para y salta, en su lugar, directo al suelo.

"¿Papá, estás bien?" Burattino oculta sin éxito las sangrientas vendas que cubrían desde la mano hasta el antebrazo con un gesto que perfectamente pudo compararse a la vergüenza.

"Lo siento, Lupo, rompí los brazales que me regalaste" El niño niega lentamente, restándole importancia, pero sin despegar sus ojos del trozo todavía visible de gaza roja.

"¿Quieres que le diga a Ángela que estás herido?"

"No" Detuvo el ademán del menor de correr a la mansión "Solo necesito un descanso, ahora que lo pienso, ya es bien entrada la noche, tu también debes ir a dormir" Lupo asiente mordiéndose tiernamente los labios para no rechistar ni insistir más en el tema que, sabe, por alguna razón incomoda al mayor.

Más tarde esa misma noche, tal vez no más de quince minutos después, Burattino empapa una compresa en alcohol y con ella lava sus brazos, toma vendas limpias y se cubre el brazo, esta vez con más paciencia y por lo tanto más adecuadamente, la herida que se extiende casi desde la muñeca hasta principios del tríceps.

Tal vez esa extremidad no vuelva a ser la misma, pero al menos puede entrenar más para que el cambio sea poco más que invisible. Las hojas, agitadas, por el viento llegan a sus oídos.

"Mañana saldremos a recoger cerezas" Menciona "Pero de nada servirá si estás cansado, te dije que fueras a la cama, Lupo" Ahora escucha los golpes de las pequeñas manos al golpear la pared exterior, el nombrado trepa lo que le queda hasta la ventana y sale por entre las gruesas cortinas, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad. No dice nada más que unas palabras de despedida para su padre y da media vuelta para regresar a la cama.

Vieri suspira, mañana encargará una nueva espada y tal vez otro juego de cuchillos. Visitará al herrero antes del mediodía, la tarde será sola y exclusivamente de su hijo, después de todo, todavía no le entrega su regalo.

Pero por ahora tiene otras cosas que atender, Lupo definitivamente no podrá conciliar el sueño. Toma un viejo libro de cuentos y se retira a la habitación del pequeño, ya tendrá tiempo para descansar su cuerpo y sus heridas cuando fuera más tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Sangrado de ojos por la mala redacción? Hacerse Beta.

Nah, mentira. La historia va lenta, pero prometo que Federico y Vieri pronto se van a encontrar, tendrán sexo salvaje y rirán a expensas de la muerte de Rodrigo... o no, ¿Quien sabe? Es una historia mía, ni yo sé como va acabar (n_nU)

Nos vemos en el proximo cap


End file.
